The Siege on Blackwood
by Nighthawkthenightfury
Summary: After Hiccup was captured and Held captive on the Island of Blackwood for nearly 5 years, Hiccup finally escapes with Toothless. But as he tries to escapes, he finds out Blackwood is on the brink of war. And that Hiccup's former's tribe Berk may just be involved as well...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Before the story, i just wanted to say thanks for reading. I have been writing for a little bit now, and deciding whether I should I publish this or not. But I guess I finally gained the confidence to do so. I really so hope you enjoy my story, and maybe leave a comment or like! So without further ado, on with part 1!**

"Gentle flame, Toothless," Hiccup said to his dragon. Toothless opened his mouth and breathed a short flame into the forge to keep the fire going.

"Hey, twig! Did you get the forge going?" The smithy, Valor, shouted at Hiccup.

Hiccup winced. "Y-yes sir," Hiccup said. "The fire is going again."

"About time! Now muzzle that animal!" Valor said, looking at Toothless with disgust. Toothless snarled at Valor and Hiccup froze. He grabbed Toothless's snout and clamped it shut.

"Toothless, no," Hiccup whispered to the dragon. He felt pain against the right side of his head and was thrown to the ground as Valor slapped him across the head hard.

"You keep that vermin under control or so help me I will gut him alive and then throw him off the cliffs!" Valor yelled at Hiccup and stormed off to the front room of the forge.

Hiccup sighed as he brought his right hand to his ear, and felt thick liquid. He pulled his hand back and sighed when he saw blood on his hand. He pressed his hand against his ear again and felt blood gush up against it. Toothless dashed to his side and crooned worriedly.

Hiccup gave the night fury a look. "What's gotten into you, Bud? This is the third time you've snarled at Valor this week!" Hiccup scolded Toothless. "He'll have my head next time you do that."

Hiccup got to his feet and walked over to the table where Toothless's muzzle lay. He lowered his right hand briefly to pick the muzzle up and walked back over to the night fury and after giving him a stern look, Toothless allowed Hiccup to put on the muzzle without a struggle.

"Thanks, bud," he said and patted the dragon's nose. After he picked up a small piece of cloth and stuffed it into his bleeding ear, he went back to work.

He grabbed a dented sword off the counter and threw it into the burning coals to heat up the blade. Once the iron was red hot, he used a pair of iron tongs to transfer the sword to the anvil. Placing the tongs down he picked up a mallet and then looked over to Toothless.

"Bud, hold it down for me, will you?" Hiccup asked and Toothless trotted over placed his forepaws on either end of the sword. Since Toothless was a dragon, his scales were fireproof and able to hold a red hot iron sword.

As Toothless held the sword down, Hiccup hammered the softened metal, and it soon began to take the shape it once had. Once the was sword was straightened, Toothless let go of the sword. Hiccup picked the sword up in the tongs again but this time dunked it into a bucket filled with cool water. While the sword cooled, Hiccup moved over to the sharpening wheel. It was a large stone wheel with a crank to get it running. Hiccup spun the crank for a good ten seconds, then grabbed a dull ax of the counter and placed it on the wheel. Sparks flew from the wheel as Hiccup sharpened the ax. Once he was satisfied with his work, he put on the finished counter where it would be it would be taken out to the Patron who owned the ax. Hiccup the moved on to sharpening the sword the had been cooling in the water bucket. After he was done and if he placed it on the finished counter as well.

Hiccup had gotten through repairing another ten weapons, before a voice called to him, "Break time, twig!"

Hiccup smiled to himself and turned to see his best friend, Hutch. "You know I hate that nickname, right?"

"I know, which is why it's so fun to call you that," Hutch laughed, smacking Hiccup on the back.

Hiccup stumbled forward and gave him a look. "Careful, my back still hurts from yesterday."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Hutch said, then pointed at Hiccup's ear. "Ouch. What happened?"

"Toothless snarled at Valor. Again."

"Well, I guess that's why I don't have a big dragon," Hutch stated proudly. "A smaller dragon is much easier to manage."

"Speaking of which, where is Hazel anyway? I haven't seen her with you all morning," Hiccup inquired. Hazel was Hutch's dragon, a beautiful green-black night terror with hazel highlights.

"Oh. She's out delivering a message. Though she should be back soon," Hutch shrugged and grabbed one of Hiccup's wrists, pulling him towards the door. "C' mon! Let's get you out of this stuffy room and get some lunch."

"W-wait. I haven't finished my work yet," Hiccup protested. "Valor will have my head if I don't finish!"

"Calm down Hiccup," Hutch said reassuringly. "I talked with Valor, He said since you have been working hard all week, you have the afternoon off."

"Really?"

"Yes really! Now come on!" Hutch exclaimed, pulling Hiccup so hard he nearly fell over.

"Can you let go of me I'm coming!" Once Hutch let go, Hiccup took off his apron and disposed of the bloody cloth that was in his ear and then looked over to Toothless. "C' mon bud!"

Toothless looked up at Hiccup and walked over to him. Hiccup patted his dragon's snout and followed Hutch outside. Hiccup blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright sun shining overhead, warming his skin. Toothless walked up next to him and nudged his leg. Hiccup looked up at the sky longingly. He and Toothless hadn't flown in the sky together for a long time.

"What, miss the skies?" Hutch asked and Hiccup nodded. "I know the feeling. But you're a contract is stricter than mine right?"

"Yea," Hiccup said, lowering his head and stared at the ground.

Hiccup, aged 24, has lived in this torturous land called Blackwood isle for 4 ½ years. It was outside of the archipelago. At least a two weeks flight by a dragon from Berk.

It had been about four months after Drago's defeat, and Hiccup was the new chief of Berk. He had just perfected his new dragon scale armor and glider wings and Toothless's new saddle and wanted to take it for a spin. They had been flying around all afternoon and didn't even realize that it was night. As they two tried to fly back, they got caught in a storm, and tried to fly around to avoid it but got caught in the storm. They were picked up by a boat and taken as hostages. After about another three weeks of traveling, the boat finally docked at the docks of Blackwood Isle. With Toothless muzzled and Hiccup confiscated of all his weapons and gear, the two were tied up and marched to the great hall. The chief, Hallvard, recognized Hiccup as the chief of berk and Toothless, alpha of dragons. As Hallvard ordered to have Toothless executed, Hiccup pleaded with the chief, telling him he'd do anything if it meant Toothless's life was spared. Hallvard said there was something he could do. He explained how He had bitter ties with Hiccup's father Stoick from many years back. After Hiccup continued to plead for his dragon's life, Hallvard finally proposed an offer. He would spare both his and Toothless's lives, but Hiccup would have to sign a contract called the rider pact. Hiccup would serve Hallvard as an indentured servant for five years, but be allowed to keep his dragon under strict rules. Toothless would have to do work as well, like helping around in the forge or pulling a plow in the fields. Whenever he was anywhere except the forge or in his and Hiccup's shared sleeping quarters he had to wear a muzzle. Toothless was allowed to wear his saddle but there were strict rules about flying and he and Hiccup rarely flew. Hiccup also had no access to his dragon scale armor, his fire-sword Inferno, or his gronckle iron shield. Even with all these strict rules and precautions, that wasn't the worst part that kept Hiccup here. In the beginning, Toothless had been fed a poison, and Hallvard was the only one who knew the antidote. It was a virus that if it went untreated for three days, Toothless would die. There were two types of antidotes to cure the poison, and temporary antidote and a permanent antidote. The temporary antidote stalled the poison for a day, and if Toothless is fed it daily, he'd be fine. But the permanent antidote would get rid of the poison forever. So every morning Toothless is fed the temporary antidote with his breakfast. And at the end of Hiccup's sentence, Toothless would be given the permanent antidote.

Hutch had been here for three years when Hiccup had arrived. He had an 8-year sentence, and would be finishing his sentence around the same time Hiccup's sentence was to end.

"Um… Hiccup? You ok?" Hutch asked, bringing Hiccup back to reality. Hiccup looked up and then over at Hutch with a confused look. "Hello? Earth to Hiccup?"

"Oh sorry, I got lost in thought. What were you saying?" Hiccup asked, finally attentive again.

"I was asking you, what do you want to do?" Hutch repeated.

"Well, I wanted to go back to my sleeping quarters," Hiccup answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No!" Hutch yelped and looked at him confused. "You spend every minute in that cave! No, we gotta go somewhere. How about the tavern?"

"Sure," Hiccup shrugged. "But what about Toothless? He isn't allowed inside."

"He can just wait outside."

"I don't like him leaving my side," Hiccup said as Toothless leaned against his rider's leg.

"Fine, I'll go in and get the food. You can wait outside with Toothless," Hutch said. There were loud squeak and fluttering of wings. Hutch looked up and smiled as a small night terror descended down from the sky. "Hazel!"

Hazel flew down and landed on Hutch's shoulder. Hutch reached up and scratched the dragon's chin and Hazel purred. Hutch then reached into his pocket and pulled out a band. Hazel growled at the leather band but allowed Hutch to tie the band around her chest, binding her wings shut so she couldn't fly.

"Sorry girl," Hutch said, scratching her cheek in compensation.

"Hey Hazel," Hiccup greeted the night terror and Hazel squeaked happily.

"Ok. Wanna go now?" Hutch asked.

"Yea sure," Hiccup nodded and the two set off down the path toward the tavern.

Hazel squeaked to Toothless. Toothless tilted his head. Hazel leaped off Hutch's shoulder and onto Hiccup's shoulder. She then leaped off his shoulder and onto Toothless's back. Hiccup and Hutch chuckled as Hazel settled down on Toothless's saddle, much to Toothless annoyance.

Once the arrived, Hutch, asked. "Hiccup, what do you want?"

"A cup of mead and a mutton leg. Oh, and a salmon for Toothless," Hiccup replied.

"You know the only have cooked salmon, right? Is Toothless okay with eating cooked food?" Hutch inquired.

"Yes, it's fine," Hiccup assured his friend. "Toothless likes cooked salmon just as much as raw salmon."

"Okay," Hutch shrugged and went inside.

Once Hutch was inside, Hiccup herded Toothless and Hazel to the side on a patch of grass out of the way of other Vikings and to wait for Hutch. Hiccup sighed and plopped down in the grass beside Toothless. Toothless laid his head in Hiccup's lap and wrapped his long tail around them. Hiccup leaned against Toothless's warm scales and watched people walk by.

The real reason he didn't go to the Tavern was that he wasn't very liked amongst the people of Blackmist. Many people hated him just for being former chief of Berk, and others hated him because he had a dragon and a night fury at that. So with him being practically a slave here, people liked to take advantage of him. Many people called him names or sometimes even tried to attack him, but most were stopped by Toothless. Hiccup always kept Toothless by his side, in fear someone would try to take his beloved dragon away from him.

Toothless crooned softly as Hiccup rubbed his head. "Don't worry bud. I won't let anything happen to you or let anything take you away from me as long as I can help it," Hiccup promised.

Toothless's head perked up as the tavern door opened and Hutch emerged, arms full with food. Hiccup got up and walked over to Hutch and took his food. Toothless sat up and Hazel nearly tumbled off his back. Growling indignantly, Hazel jumped off Toothless's back and trotted over and sat down at Hutch's feet. Once Hiccup got his food, he looked at Toothless, who sneezed and shook himself.

"Uh... um... Y-ya You know what, me and Toothless are gonna head back now. I need to get his muzzle off for him to eat anyway and I'm feeling kinda tired. Sorry Hutch," Hiccup apologized, feeling guilty on leaving his friend.

Hutch smiled and nodded understandingly. "I know. I am tired too and Hazel needs to rest after that long flight she just made. I'll see you around Hiccup."

"See ya," Hiccup replied and then headed off with Toothless back to their sleeping quarters.

Their sleeping quarters was a large cave split into two sides. One side was almost set up like a small abode inside the cave which acted as Hiccup's sleeping area. The was a wooden shack-like frame built with furs hanging on the top. Inside the area were Hiccup's bed, a small side table, and a wardrobe that held both Hiccup's clothes and what little possessions he had. On the other side, there was a large stone platform for Toothless to sleep on. Beside the platform was a large wooden platter that Hiccup served Toothless his meals on. In another corner, there was a wash basin. In the back of the cave ran a small creek that Hiccup and Toothless used for bathing and drinking water. The entrance to the cave was covered by a heavy iron door.

Hiccup arrived at the door of the doorstep of Thorst Hemmingsson. Hiccup absolutely loathe him. Thorst was what was called a "Slave-master" as he owned and housed a bunch of other real slaves. Though Hiccup wasn't one of Thorst's slaves, Thorst had been assigned to house and feed Hiccup and Toothless. Since Hiccup had a dragon, Thorst had a cave specially made to accommodate Toothless while the rest of Thorst's slaves were crammed into small wooden cabins known as the "slave quarters". Many of the slaves were jealous of Hiccup as he got his own sleeping quarters, but that was about as far as the special treatment went. Hiccup still got bossed around by Thorst and had to wake up at the same time as the slaves and worked around the same hours. He received bigger rations, but most of it ended up going to Toothless because a dragon as big as he needed a lot of food to stay healthy. And worst of all and what Hiccup hated the most about Thorst, was that he made Hiccup refer to him as "Master" and bow whenever Thorst came by.

I'm not even his slave! He is just supposed to house me but he apparently takes this as I'm his slave! Hiccup thought to himself as he knocked on Thorst's door.

Hiccup had to check in every morning when he was leaving for work, and every afternoon when he got back. He would then be escorted to his sleeping quarters where he would be housebound till morning.

The door opened, and Hiccup bowed awkwardly as he tried not to spill the food he was still holding. Thorst stood at the doorway and smirked as Hiccup straightened back up.

"Hiccup! What brings you back so early? Shouldn't you still be at work?" Thorst inquired.

"M-master, Sir Valor let me out early so I decided to come back to my house," Hiccup explained.

"What's that you got in yer hands?"

"I picked up dinner for me and Toothless on the way back," Hiccup answered.

Thorst looked the food over and then saw the single fish. "Only got one fish for Toothless?"

"I-it's all I could afford Master," Hiccup said sheepishly, slightly embarrassed and guilty he didn't ask Hutch to get more than one fish for Toothless.

Hiccup supposed Thorst was either feeling generous or just in a good mood that day because Thorst then said. "Well, I'll take you back to your house then have a servant fetch more salmon for yer night fury."

Hiccup dipped his head because he didn't want to risk bowing again. "T-thank you, master."

Thorst took the lead as they walked down the short path that took them to Hiccup's sleeping quarters. Once they arrived, Thorst pulled out a ring of keys and began flipping through them till he came to the key to Hiccup's house. He put the key in the keyhole and turned to a key. There was a small click and the door unlocked. Thorst pushed the door open and held it open to allow Hiccup and Toothless to enter. Once inside, Hiccup quickly put the food down on the table in the center of the cave.

Once they were both inside, Thorst stepped back and closed the door. Hiccup waited until there was a small click and the door locked. As soon as it was locked, Hiccup knelt down to Toothless and pulled the muzzle off and threw it on his bed. Toothless walked over to one of the torches that were mounted on the wall and puffed a small flame and lit the torch up. The cave lit up with a warm glow as Toothless lit up the other two torches in the cave.

Toothless decided to take a quick nap before dinner. Toothless slipped onto the slab curled around in a circle and breathing fire on the slab so it heated up. Toothless patted the slab with his paws and laid down, quickly falling asleep.

Hiccup went over to his wardrobe and changed out of his work clothes, which consisted of a leather tunic, leggings, and a basic prosthetic leg similar to the one he had when he first lost his left leg, into his normal attire, the one had been wearing when he first arrived. He first put his leggings and shirt on, then the leather padding and tied all the buckles in place. He then snapped his mechanical prosthetic leg on. And finally tied his shoulder guards on. Hiccup rolled his shoulders and sighed with relief.

He walked back out of his little abode area and over to the table. The food was still warm, thankfully. He went over and picked up Toothless's platter and brought it back to the table. He put the fish on the platter and also slipped some sliced sage fruit on the side. After setting it back down next to Toothless's bed, Hiccup then began the laboring work of filling the water trough back up. Using a bucket, he transferred water from the steam and dumped it into the trough. It probably took around ten trips before the trough was full again.

Hiccup went over and prepared his own meal. He then picked up the plate of mutton and mug of mead and went to sit down beside Toothless. Placing his food down on the floor, he walked over to Toothless and shook his shoulder gently. The dragon growled and rolled over.

"C' mon bud," Hiccup said softly. "Let me take off your saddle."

Since it was extremely rare for Toothless and Hiccup to be allowed to fly together, Hiccup had long since stowed away his old saddle and since made Toothless a new one, because the old saddle was bulky and Toothless had no use wearing it if it couldn't be used.

Hiccup made a basic saddle similar to his original design nearly 10 years ago. The saddle was separate from the tailfin Toothless also wore. It was a strong black tailfin coated in a paste made from Toothless's shed scales and saliva. The tailfin had a retractable bar that could be attached to Toothless's right tailfin. Attaching the bar and flipping a switch would enable the tailfin to become automatic and allow Toothless to fly alone. When the bar was retracted and flip switched, a cable could be attached to the saddle and then Hiccup could steer the tailfin in the saddle. Toothless normally wore the saddle without the cables connecting to the tailfin and the tail fin was not on the automatic setting because Toothless wasn't normally allowed to fly, even by himself. Hiccup normally just rode on Toothless's back like a horse and the tailfin was mostly worn for anesthetic.

Hiccup got the saddle off and placed it on the ground. Toothless swept his tail around and placed it on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup unbuckled the tailfin and slid it off, placing it down next to the saddle. Toothless then sat up and opened his mouth and yawned, flashing his sharp teeth. Hiccup walked around and sat down to eat his food. Toothless stretched and stepped off the slab and laid down next to Hiccup and sniffed his fish. He snatched up the fish between his teeth and swallowed it whole. Hiccup ate his mutton and sipped his mead while Toothless wolfed down all the sagefruit. Once Hiccup finished his meal, he got up and placed the empty plate and mug back on the table.

Toothless licked the platter clean and gave Hiccup a look that said: "Give me more please".

Hiccup gave Toothless a defeated look. "Sorry, bud. I don't anymore. But I think more fish is on its way."

Toothless grumbled and clamored back onto the slab and curled up. Hiccup went over and picked up the platter Toothless was finished with and put it on the table as well. He'd wash it later. Right now, all he wanted was to get some shut-eye. He plopped down on his bed and picked up the muzzle that had been laying on the bed. It was a basic leather band that was fastened around Toothless's head and prevented him from being able to fire. It was a simple thing, yet so effective as it was impossible for Toothless not able to get it off by himself.

He growled and looked over at the peacefully sleeping dragon. He hated how a ferocious night fury and alpha of all dragons had been reduced to a lowly servant. Though Hiccup knew even though they were forced to act docile on the inside, the two of them were ticking timebombs of pent-up anger. Five years ago, Hiccup would have always spared somebody even if that person killed dragons, but now, Hiccup was different. From the harsh years they spent here, Hiccup and Toothless would not hesitate to kill. They had actually killed a man a little while back and threw his body in a bear den so when the body was finally discovered, it looked like the man had been mauled to death by bears.

As he thought about this, Hiccup shocked even himself about how ruthless he had become. A brief flashback to when he was nineteen. When Hiccup had been forced to work the dragon hunter Viggo Grimborn. At first the Viggo said he wasn't at all ruthless, but in the end, when Viggo sacrificed himself so Hiccup and Toothless could escape Johann's base, he told he was more ruthless than he could ever imagine. Hiccup now knew he agreed with the statement, seeing the person he had become.

Hiccup dropped the muzzle on the floor and reached under his pillow and withdrew a small folded piece of paper. He slowly unfolded the paper and read its contents slowly. It was a letter, that Astrid had given to him before he left on his trip. There was also a small note each from the twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Valka, Gobber, and Eret. They were all small notes either saying good luck, you're a yak-brain(Snotlout and the twins wrote this), or just saying how proud they are of him and that he needs to record and rescue each new dragon he finds. Hiccup had gotten a lead about an Island at least a few days flight away but it had a large port for selling imprisoned dragons. Though Hiccup knew it would be best it would be best if just him and Toothless went.

Now it took days to convince everyone, especially Valka and Astrid. But Hiccup assured that after he freed all the dragons, they were certain to fight with him because Toothless was there to command them.

But before he left, Astrid had given him this note and told him not to read it until he arrived at his destination. Hiccup then packed a small bag of things and left on Toothless, disappearing quickly disappearing into and not knowing that would the last time he'd ever see Berk or his beloved Astrid.

Hiccup read the note sadly, praying that he could see his family and tribe one more time before he passed to Valhalla. Hiccup was on the verge of tears when there was a loud knock on the door. Hiccup bolted upright and rubbed his eyes quickly. He folded the letter up and shoved it back under his pillow and walked then called, "You can come in!"

The door creaked open and a woman appeared in the doorway, lugging a large basket. Hiccup got up and walked over to the lady. Toothless, now interested in the new person, walked over. Hiccup placed his hand on the dragon's snout and told him to calm down. Toothless made a low grumble and sat down and watched the woman.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked the woman, giving her a wary look.

The woman placed the basket down and bowed. "I am Dalla Ufidottir. I am one of Master Thorst's housemaids. I have brought the fish I was ordered to bring," There was a distinct shakiness in Dalla's voice that Hiccup recognized as fear. He knew many people, especially the servants, were afraid of Toothless. He looked at his friend and Toothless glanced back at him and yawned, unsheathing his sharp teeth. Hiccup then looked at Dalla and feared she'd have a heart attack.

Hiccup rubbed Toothless's nose and the dragon crooned softly. "See? He won't hurt you. He is just tired," Hiccup reassured Dalla though he could tell she was still terrified of him. Hiccup figured he should wrap it up. "The fish?"

Dalla snapped out of the fearful trance she'd been in and looked down at the fish basket. She bowed again. "Sorry, sir. I forgot about that. I was just… er… admiring your d-dragon."

"Oh, Toothless? Yea, he is quite the sight to behold," Hiccup said and Toothless beamed.

"T-toothless? Is that his name?" Dalla asked.

"Yea," Hiccup replied. "What of it?"

"W-well… I just thought well… he is such a ferocious looking dragon though and…" She caught sight of Hiccup's confused look. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or your dragon. I just didn't expect a dragon like him to be called Toothless."

"None taken. To be honest, I used to get that a lot. People wondering why I would name a night fury Toothless," Hiccup chuckled and looked over at Toothless and smiled.

Dalla looked confused for a moment until Toothless retracted his teeth and gave a toothless smile. She marveled at how cute Toothless now looked. "He can retract his teeth?"

"Yup. One of the many abilities of the night fury, right bud?" Toothless crooned loudly in agreement.

Dalla looked very interested, though Hiccup knew they had been talking for too long. "I don't want to keep you here as you might get in trouble."

Dalla nodded."Right. I should get going. Here are the fish for your dragon."

Hiccup grabbed the basket and slid it out of the way. Dalla bowed again and slowly pulled the door shut. Once he heard the click of the door locking, Toothless stepped toward the basket and sniffed it. Hiccup leaned down a opened it up, revealing a basket full of fish. As soon as he caught sight of the salmon, Toothless tackled the basket over and the fish fell all over the floor. As he lunged for a fish, his tail whipped around and slapped Hiccup square in the face, knocking him over. Hiccup's back hit the ground hard, and his body erupted in pain. He laid on the ground, not being able to move. He suddenly felt something wet on his face. Toothless was licking his face, concerned. After Toothless's licks began to be more vigorous, Hiccup sat up and pushed the dragon's snout.

"Yuck, Toothless," Hiccup laughed, as his face was covered in dragon slobber. His back was still raw from yesterday where a hot iron had fallen on his back. He only had mild second-degree burns because the iron hadn't been on his back for more than three seconds after Toothless removed it and vigorously licked his back. The burn was healing nicely but still hurt pretty bad whenever he put pressure on it.

With Toothless's help, Hiccup got to his feet again. He walked over to the stream and washed his face. Once finished, he walked back over to his bed and collapsed with a huff. He rolled on his side avoid his back from erupting in pain again. Hiccup closed his eyes. The cave was nearly silent besides the sound of Toothless wolfing down fish and the soft rush of the stream in the back of the cave. Hiccup grabbed the blanket and pulled it up around him. As he settled down comfortably, sleep quickly overtook him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please excuse to the big gaps between a few of the paragraphs. The formatting was all weird so I had to fix it but it's all good! Also, most chapters will change perspective to a different character each chapter. This Chapter is Toothless. on with the story! **

Toothless's head shot up. He heard something. His head moved around to look at the door. The knob was moving. He glanced over at the skylight and saw it was way before the time they had to get up. His eyes slit and he stared at the door, getting ready to pounce.

The door creaked open and Toothless leaped off the slab and landed a yard away from the door, growling. The door opened all the way to reveal Hutch. Toothless stopped growling immediately and stood up, giving him a confused look.  
"Hutch smiled softly. "Hey, Toothless. Look, you need to get Hiccup up now. We don't have much time left."  
Toothless grumbled and didn't move. Hutch sighed and quickly closed the door, but left it open a crack. He started moving around the cave to the back. He stopped at the back wall and knelt down. In front of him lied a large iron chest. Toothless walked around Hutch and growled questioningly. Hutch attempted to open the chest, but Toothless slammed a paw down on the top, preventing it from being opened. Toothless growled and snorted.  
"Toothless come on, this is urgent. Can't I explain later?" Hutch tried but Toothless shook his head. "Ok fine. Yesterday afternoon, when you and Hiccup left, Hazel and I stayed behind to eat. Once we were finished and walking back to my own house, I overheard some guards talking." Hutch paused and Toothless warbled to him, telling him to go on. Toothless… they were talking about many things.  
"They were mentioning things about a large shipment of dragons being attacked by a small group of dragon riders. They said it was a semi-large fleet of around ten ships, and there were at least fifty dragons captured on the ships. And then at night about four days ago, the fleet was attacked. There was a group of around seven riders and dragons I think. They snuck in and freed the dragons. Apparently when the men went to fight back. A blue dragon was able to command the dragons to attack and within minutes then the entire fleet was burned down and all the dragons disappeared."  
Toothless's paw slipped from his chest in shock. He knew exactly the dragon Hutch was talking about. He was talking about Stormfly. Toothless knew it made sense. After he and Hiccup had disappeared, Astrid must have taken over as chief. Toothless had previously been very close to Stormfly since their riders were close. And when he became alpha, he had made Stormfly his second-in-command. And since he'd gone missing, the dragons of berk must have made Stormfly alpha.  
"But then they said that they spotted where the dragons had made camp. They said they were sending a fleet to intercept them and capture them. Toothless we need to stop them! That is why I came," Hutch finished.  
Toothless growled and stepped away from the chest. He warbled to Hutch in confusion and snorted at chest. He put a paw on the chest and demonstrated by trying to push the lid open but the chest didn't budge. Toothless put his paw back down and looked at Hutch.  
The chest had been locked tight and reinforced with dragon-proof steel. It contained Toothless's old saddle and tailfin, Hiccup's armor, His fire-sword Inferno, his hunting dagger, and his gronckle-iron shield. It also had all other things like Hiccup's map, notebook, and other gear he'd had on his person when he had been captured.

Hutch smiled nodded. "I know. Which is why I took it upon myself to get this." And from a pouch on his belt, he produced a small key. The key had intricate designs on the head and engravings on the sides. Toothless leaned forward and sniffed it wearily. Hutch chuckled. "I had Hazel slip in the chief's house and steal it. Now quickly, help me get this open. We need to get you saddled and Hiccup in his armor so we can leave before they find out.  
Toothless watched Hutch slip the key into the lock on the chest. As he turned the key, Toothless remembered the one problem. He tapped Hutch on the shoulder. Toothless groaned softly. This was going to tell him without being able to talk Norse.  
Toothless opened his mouth and pointed with one claw to his open mouth, then waved his paws in front of him like he was saying no. He then fell over on his back and pretended to play dead. He looked up at Hutch hopefully but growled when he knew Hutch had no idea what Toothless was getting at.  
Toothless rolled over and using his claws, engraved into the stone floor He first drew a lopsided circle. He then drew two smaller circles and a triangle. At the bottom, he put two vertical parallel lines. Under the face he drew, he put an X. The end product was a very lopsided skull and bones. Toothless then pointed to the skull, then opened his mouth and pointed to his open mouth. He then closed his mouth and snorted.  
Hutch paused, then nodded and Toothless crooned in relief. "The poison they fed you," Hutch said and Toothless nodded. "You are saying you can't leave because you won't be able to get the antidote?" Toothless nodded again.  
"Well, lucky for you… I have the antidote," Hutch smirked and Toothless's ear flaps perked up. A few awkward moments passed when Toothless expected Hutch to produce some kind bottle filled with a liquid or even a piece of food, but he did nothing of the sort.

Instead, Hutch just said. "The Antidote is nothing!" Toothless hissed and Hutch raised a hand to silence Toothless and let him explain himself." There isn't an Antidote because there was never a poison, to begin with." Toothless's mouth dropped open but Hutch silenced him again. "There was never a poison. When Hazel and I arrived here, we were knocked out. When we woke up, we were had been transferred to the great hall. Hallvard then explained, 'When you were knocked out, your dragon has been fed poison. It can only be subdued with an antidote. If you try to leave your dragon will die if it goes three days without the antidote.' So then I stayed.  
"I know the same thing happened with you because Hiccup told me. But I recently figured out, the poison is non-existent. When you were knocked out, they never actually feed you anything. They made up this bogus lie just to make sure you'd stay. But it's all a lie. You could have always left but believed the lie was what really held us captive."  
Toothless tipped his head and made a questioning rupping sound. "What is it?" Hutch asked. "Oh wait, you are probably thinking about the days when you weren't given the 'Antidote' and got sick?" Toothless nodded. "It happened with Hazel too. Well, apparently they used food poisoning. Not lethal enough to kill, but it was enough to give a bad stomach bug."  
Toothless shook his head. This was too much for him to handle. He pushed his nose into the chest, wanting Hutch to open it. Hutch nodded and finished turning the key. There was a small click and the chest popped open a crack. Toothless pushed the chest open with his snout and looked inside. Remembrance flooded back to him. Gently, he reached into the chest and pulled out his saddle. He set it down on the ground and gently ran his talons along with the saddle that sat on his back. It still felt soft and comfy as the day he first wore it five years ago.  
Toothless sniffed the saddle gingerly, and he caught the faintest whiff of Hiccup's and his own scent on the saddle. Toothless crooned at all the nostalgia and rubbed his face against the saddle.  
"Toothless," Hutch called to him and snapped him out of his thoughts. "We need to get the saddle on you, not you on it."  
Toothless got up, embarrassed. Hutch picked up the saddle and looked it over, confused. "So how does this thing go on?"  
Toothless stuck one arm into one of the metal rings that went around his arms. Hutch nodded and got Toothless's other arm into the other ring. He then snapped the band under Toothless's chest that pulled the two metal rings together. After that, he fastened the band that went around Toothless's neck.  
Hutch stepped back. He then saw that there was still half of the saddle that went across Toothless's back and also the mess of cables and the prosthetic tailfin still had to be put on.  
Hutch groaned in annoyance. "Why is this saddle so complex?"  
Hutch then adjusted the saddle and began to try to attach the tailfin on. As he pulled the strap around Toothless's tail, he accidentally pulled it too tight. The strap dug into Toothless's tail, and Toothless yelped in alarm and his tail reactively whipped up and slapped Hutch in the face.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Hutch asked, and Toothless gurgled in laughter.

Hutch, after getting the tailfin on, had to adjust the cables and tie them down. Hutch climbed onto Toothless's back and began to pull the cables over his secondary wings. "Oh, my gods Toothless! Can you just keep the fins closed? I can't pull them over with them open!"  
As Hutch and Toothless fought around in an attempt to get the saddle on, they failed to notice Hiccup wake up from all the noise they were making.  
"What are you guys doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the such long break . I have honestly just forgotten about this fanfic. But I do have alot of the story left in a docs so if you would like me to continue let me know!**

Both the dragon and human froze and looked around and saw Hiccup staring at them. Toothless was on his side with Hutch laying on his tail. Toothless smiled sheepishly and rolled back over and Hutch fell off Toothless's tail with a huff. Hutch sat up and looked at an angry Hiccup.

"Hutch, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, then proceeded to bombard the two with angry questions. "What is going? Wha-wait a second, is that Toothless's old saddle? What is that doing out? And where is Hazel?" He looked over at the open chest with a shocked expression. "How did you open that? Oh my gods, Toothless why are you helping him?"

Toothless got up and walked over to his rider nudged his hand, crooning apologetically. Hutch got up and walked over to them. "Hiccup, let me explain. I already explained everything to Toothless. I'll fill you in on everything, just finish getting the saddle and I'll explain."

Hiccup sighed but knelt down and adjusted the saddle. All the while, Hutch explained what he had found out. Hiccup stayed silent the entire time, just silently working. Once he finished. He stood up and listened to the rest of the story. Once Hutch finished, he looked at Hiccup to see what he'd say. Hiccup silently walked over to the chest and reached down inside. He then pulled out his helmet, and stood up and just stared at it, staying silent. Toothless walked over and crooned softly. Hiccup looked down at the dragon and smiled. "Well, bud. Looks like we can finally leave this Hell."

Hutch smiled and Toothless crooned. "Get ready to go. We don't have a lot of time."

Hiccup reached down again and pulled out a large black object. He opened it up, and Toothless and Hutch saw that it was a black tailfin. "We'll first need to replace the red one. This tailfin I was going to try out but never got the chance. It's even stronger than the current red one you wear Toothless. It also has a special design and can convert to automatic. I would use your current automatic tailfin, but that doesn't fit with your saddle, bud."

Hiccup then brought the tailfin over and switched out the red for the black. After getting the tailfin on, he went back over and got his armor out. "If you two mind?" Toothless and Hutch looked away as Hiccup put his armor on. After a few minutes, Hiccup said, "I'm done." Toothless turned back around crooned with excitement. He walked over and nudged Hiccup. Once Hiccup got his gloves on, he grabbed his helmet and put it on. He flipped up the visor and went back over to the chest he pulled two saddlebags, a hunting knife, and his shield out. "That's all that was in there," Hiccup said, glancing back into the chest to confirm. He stuffed the knife into the already three-quarters full bag and then put Toothless's extra tailfins and his new saddle into the other saddlebag which had been previously empty. He then strapped the shield over his shoulder. Hiccup nodded to Hutch and Toothless. "I'm ready."

"Then you and Toothless go. You need to warn the riders. And if you really know them, I think they'll be pretty happy to know that you aren't dead," Hutch smirked.

Hiccup frowned. "What about you? Toothless can carry both of us."

"But not for long periods. He won't be able to fly nearly as fast as if he was just carrying you. I'll be fine, I have to get Hazel anyway."

"How will you get off the island then?"

"Slushy can fly me. She is almost full grown now and very strong," Hutch pointed out. Slushy was an adolescent scuttleclaw that Hutch had befriended.

Hiccup sighed and nodded. "Alright. Just… just be safe. And don't get captured or Toothless and I are coming after you."

Hutch laughed. "We'll see about that. Now get outta here before someone comes!"

Hiccup smiled and then flipped his visor down. He motioned to Toothless and the two slipped outside.

It was still dark, though he could see faint lines on the horizon indicating it'd be dawn in about an hour. Hiccup looked at Toothless and patted the saddle. "You ready to fly bud?"

Toothless looked up at the sky for a long moment. He then looked guiltily at Hiccup and shook his head. Hiccup knew they needed to get in the air soon, but if the could just sneak out of the village and into the woods, they'd have more time. Hiccup knew Toothless was a master flyer but hadn't flown in over three years and he was afraid of the sky. Toothless was afraid that when he opened his wings and leaped off the cliff and into the open sky, he'd forget how to fly. Hiccup figured he'd have to ease his dragon back into the air, but not here, not now. Once they were free and away from this place, then he'd come up with a plan to get his frightened dragon flying in the sky once more.

"C' mon bud, follow me. Thank gosh we aren't located in the middle of town," Hiccup said and started off, with Toothless following close behind.

Instead of taking the main path, the two went off on a back trail that led through the alleyways of town and eventually broke off into the woods that led to the Blackwood mountains. The place was called Blackwood because of the forest that surrounds the mountains. The large thick trees of these forests had ebony black bark. The trees' leaves were also a very dark shade of green. This made the forest a very good place to hide, and especially for a person wearing black armor and a black dragon would be practically invisible. The leaves of the trees were so thick and the trees were packed together so closely that even in the daytime, most lights were blocked so the forest was always very dark if one ventured deep enough. Hiccup crept along the back alley as quietly as he could.

He was about halfway along the path when he heard a snap. Hiccup froze and held a hand up for Toothless to stop. Toothless halted in his tracks and sniffed the air. He snelled guards. Hiccup glanced around quickly and saw a coal shed next to one of the houses. Hiccup pointed to the shed and Toothless ran ahead to the shed. Hiccup followed and flew the door open. The two quickly slipped inside and Hiccup closed the door quietly. He could hear the footsteps getting louder, and then they stopped. Hiccup held his breath.

Toothless silently crept up onto a large pile of coal and stared through a small peephole in the wood. Toothless saw three guards walking around the path. They weren't making any move toward the coal shed so he figured they had heard something but not seen them sneak into the shed. Toothless saw the three guards meet back up. They were a little ways away from the shed, but if Toothless perked his ear panels a certain way, he could pick up what they were saying.

One of the guards shivered. "It's cold out here."

The second guard rolled his eyes. "Suck it up Ork. We patrol here almost every night. How are you not used to it by now?"

The third guard held up a hand. "Ssh. For one second you two. I hear something."

The two other guards shut up immediately. The third guard knelt down in the grass. He pressed his hand against the ground and felt around he looked up and pointed directly at the coal shed. "There. Our runaways are in that coal shed."

"Are you positive, Fargrim?" The second guard asked.

Fargrim nodded. "Positive, Oriel. You and Ork go get them."

Oriel nodded and motioned to Ork and they started toward the shed. Toothless pulled back quickly leaped down from the pile. He stood and faced the door. He opened his mouth and filled it with gas. Hiccup looked at his dragon in alarm. He had no idea the guards were coming.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup whispered.

Toothless flicked his tail toward the peephole. Hiccup flipped his visor up and climbed onto the coal pile and looked into the peephole. He then saw the guards heading towards the shed. He rushed back down and waved his hands at Toothless to get the nightfury's attention.

"Still, you can't fire. You'll wake up every other guard on our tails then. There are only three guards we can deal with them," Hiccup whispered and Toothless let the gas fall back down his throat and closed his mouth.

Hiccup reached down to his right leg and unclipped Inferno from its place on his pant leg and lifted it up. He gripped the pommel of Inferno in his right hand and in his right hand flipped the visor down and grabbed his shield from his back.

But the door didn't open. Toothless lifted his nose and sniffed the air. There was a new scent in the air. It was a mixture of pine sap and smoked salmon which made Toothless's mouth water. There was yelling followed by a series of clanging, and then two low thump sounds. Hiccup retracted Inferno and lit the blade. The door began to creak open. Hiccup lifted Inferno up and clutched his shield tighter.

The door swung open, and Hiccup was about to leap forward and slice the person with Inferno, He heard a small voice. "No! Please don't!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup paused and then realized it was nothing but a young girl looking to be around ten years old.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand!" Hiccup growled, knowing well enough he would never kill the kid regardless.

But he guessed him standing in full black dragon scale armor with a flaming sword and a snarling nightfury by his side wouldn't have made the person talk anyhow.

"Well firstly, you and your dragon can relax. I took care of the two guards," the girl said, then frowned. "Can you at least put the sword away? The fire might attract attention."

Hiccup paused, then lowered his sword and distinguished it. He shifted down and clipped it back in place. Toothless straightened up but his pupils stayed slit.

The girl nodded. "Thank you. You and your dragon can follow me." She stepped back outside and motioned to them to follow.

Hiccup looked at her, then at Toothless. Toothless nodded and snorted. Hiccup gripped his shield and followed the girl outside with Toothless at his side. Once they were outside, the girl started to lead them along a path that ran behind the buildings instead of the path the led off into the woods. Hiccup and Toothless stopped.

When the girl turned around, Hiccup pointed at the woods. The girl shook her head desperately. "No. You can't. Look, I know since you have a dragon as black as night, you think it's the best option to hide in the woods, but it isn't. Trust me, the guards here have been specially trained to hunt down runaways and their dragons. You'd be dead before sunrise."

Hiccup clenched his fist but walked over to the girl. The girl looked down and squinted at the ground. "Get on your dragon. Your footprints have a distinct pattern but your dragon can cover up his own tracks with his tail."

Hiccup looked down at his prosthetic foot and realized she was right. He patted Toothless and Toothless dipped his head slightly. Once Hiccup mounted, He put his right foot into the right pedal, but didn't bother changing his prosthetic to fit in the left pedal. So as Toothless followed the girl, He swept his tail in the ground just deep enough to stir up the dirt and cover his tracks.

Surprisingly, after they finally came to the outskirts of the village, the girl led them into the forest. Toothless pupils slit a little as he gazed around the forest. One of the dragon's ear panels perked as he heard a small crunch.

"Be calm, dragon. It was just a squirrel," The girl said but Toothless stayed alert, stopping at every little sound.

"Bud," Hiccup whispered softly enough for just Toothless to hear. Toothless lowered his ear panels and continued to follow the girl.

The path soon widened out to a clearing in the forest, and the center was a small shack. The girl headed over to the shack and then disappeared inside. Toothless followed the girl up to the shack and pushed the door open with his nose and stepped inside. The shack looked much larger on the inside. The was a bed in the far corner and The girl had a campfire going on in a small stone fireplace. Once Hiccup dismounted, the girl pointed over to a corner.

"Your dragon can rest over there," She said and continued to move the firewood around with a metal poker.

Hiccup looked over and saw a small dais in the corner across from the girl's bed. Toothless looked at him expectedly and Hiccup nodded. Toothless then walked over to the dais and curled up and quickly fell asleep. Hiccup watched Toothless sleep for a few moments then turned back to the girl. She stopped poking at the fire and looked over at him.

"My name is Maria," Maria introduced. Hiccup paused and stayed silent. Maria chuckled. "Don't worry. You don't have to tell me your name. Do you want some soup and chicken?"

Hiccup paused and then nodded. So while The girl filled a bowl of soup for him, Hiccup walked over the dais and put his shield down next to Toothless. He sighed and then took his gloves off and then lifted the helmet of his head and put it down on his shield. He then turned around to face the girl.

"I guess… since you are helping me so much, I think it's only right I introduce myself," Hiccup started. "I am… my name is Hiccup. And this-" Motions over to the sleeping Toothless. "-is my dragon Toothless."

Maria stayed silent then said, "Hiccup? As in Chief Hiccup?"

"Well former chief, but yes."

Maria pointed to Toothless. "You're dragon… is a nightfury right?"

"Yea. He is the last of his kind," Hiccup replied.

"Then here, this might be of use to you," Maria said, handing Hiccup a small book that had been laying next to the fireplace.

Hiccup looked at the book for a moment and flipped it open to the first page. He was shocked to see a picture of a night fury in flight. "What is this?" Hiccup asked sharply.

"It was my father's," Maria replied. "He was a big dragon researcher, and he spent a number of years far south where it is supposedly much warmer. When he came back though, he didn't really say much about what he saw. When he died, he left this book. It is filled with everything night fury. I think that is what he spent years researching on. He was studying night furies."

Hiccup slowly flipped through the book, gazing at all the extremely detailed drawings and sketches. He then stumbled across the sketch of a smooth, oval-shaped black egg. There were darkened circles and dots scattered on the egg that Hiccup assumed to be scale patterns on the egg.

"Is this what a night fury egg looks like?" He asked Maria and showed her the drawing.

Maria shrugged. "I guess. I don't know. He kinda just gave me the book. Anyway do you want your food or not?"

"Oh yes sorry," Hiccup put the book down and grabbed the bowl and spoon. He blew on the steaming soup and then took a sip. Surprisingly, Hiccup found it quite good.

"This is amazing," Hiccup remarked once he swallowed.

"Thanks, it's a family recipe," Maria replied.

"So," Hiccup started. "If you don't mind me asking: how old are you? You look kinda young to be out here all alone, no offense."

"None taken," Maria answered. "I am currently fourteen; even though I don't look quite that old. I started coming out here when I was eight, and my mom helped me build this 'fort' as I like to call it. When she died two years ago, I moved in here since I had nowhere else to go."

Hiccup frowned. "So you're an orphan?"

"I guess."

Hiccup said nothing and continued to sip his soup up. Once he finished, he put the bowl down and walked back over to Toothless. "Hey, bud. How are you doing?" He rubbed his dragon's head and Toothless purred softly.

Maria watched them in awe. "You have a very close bond with your night fury."

"Yea," Hiccup answered, rubbing Toothless's chin and the dragon rolled over, kicking his back leg in the air. "I'm been with him for the good side of a decade."

"Wow… so like nine years?"

"Yup."

"That's cool. So where are you going to go now? Are you going to go back to your village?"

Hiccup suddenly froze when he remembered what Hutch had told him. "I... I need to go. I was told… My village is in danger and I need to warn them." Hiccup got up and put his shield back on his back and put his gloves back on.

Maria handed him the notebook and he slipped it into Toothless's saddlebags. "Hiccup. I just want to say… remember that you have been away from your people for so long, they may not be able to accept the person you've become."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup snapped.

"The world knew you like the great dragon trainer, and you were one of the most peaceful leaders there was. But now? I know you've killed after you got here, and wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

"How do you-"

"I know that if you find yourself in the circumstances you found yourself in so long ago, you would change. Anyone would change. I also know of the dragon part. After your best friend- the one you'd die for- life's put on the line, you'd do anything to ensure it never happens again. You may even kill."

Hiccup was silent for a moment. He realized she was right. He looked at Toothless, his life-long friend, who stared right back at him. Hiccup leaned forward and hugged the confused Toothless tightly, who hummed and nuzzled his face. Hiccup stayed like that for a full minute, then pulled away and turned to Maria. "Do you want to come with Toothless and me? I know you hold nothing good from this village."

"While that may be true, I think I will go my own way," Maria said. Hiccup opened his mouth to protest but Maria held up a finger to silence him. "Because I just met you. Also, I think your village be wary of your new self, they may not trust you if you bring some other random person in tow. I think you should just take Toothless."

Hiccup only nodded. "Very well I won't try to convince you if that is your choice, Only, I hope we see each other again," Hiccup smiled softly at her, then turned back to Toothless. "Hey, buddy. You ready to fly?"

Toothless paused and one ear panel perked up. His pupils slit slightly and he turned around and stared at the back wall. He started making weird sounds, and his ear panels flickered up and down.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked softly after a few minutes and broke Toothless from his trance. The night fury shook his head and then turned back to his rider with a sudden look of anguish. "What is it Toothless? What's wrong?"

Toothless closed his eyes and lowered his head in concentration. He started shaking his head slightly and hissing. His claws dug into the wooden floor panels. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Toothless was able to get a soft blue glow on his back, though it only stayed lit for a few seconds before Toothless opened his eyes again and the glow faded. He looked at his rider hopefully.

It took Hiccup only a moment. "The Alpha?" He asked and Toothless nodded vigorously. "Stormfly. You can sense her nearby? Did you get an alarm call from her?" Toothless nodded again. "Ok. You ready to fly?" Toothless got a determined look on his face and nodded one last time.

Hiccup turned to Maria and bowed slightly. "Thank you for helping us escape and for food and brief stay here. I am in your debt. And I hope we see each other again soon."

Toothless dashed outside and Hiccup grabbed his helmet and started to follow but Maria grabbed his wrist. He turned to her, confused. "What is it?"

"You know when I said that the circumstances changed you? Well, I can say you didn't change fully. I always heard of you as a compassionate leader with a big heart and though you may have changed greatly, I can see you kept some humanity. I wish you fair winds," Maria finished and let go of his hand. Hiccup smiled and then ran outside to join Toothless.

Hiccup quickly checked the tail to make sure it was on manual mode. He then went over to Toothless's side and mounted. After fiddling with his prosthetic for a moment, he got it to the riding mode and got it into the bar made for his prosthetic. He slid his left foot forward and there was a small click and the tailfin fanned opened.

"Ready when you are, Toothless," Hiccup said and gripped the handlebars. Toothless stepped forward a few paces and shook out his wings. Making sure his secondary wings and right tailfin was open, he gently flapped his wings a few times, figuring out how to balance his weight with opened wings. Once he had himself aligned properly, Toothless took a running start across the path. Dirt flying up behind him and tail streaming behind, Toothless dashed forward and leaped onto a rock and using the rock as a springboard, leapt off of it. Bringing his wings down quickly, Toothless was swept high into the air. Old instincts kicked in and Toothless beat his wings quickly and the night fury and rider ascended quickly into the dawning sky.

"Quickly Toothless, let's get outta here before dawn hits," Hiccup told his dragon. "Can you pick up the alpha's call?"

It took Toothless only a moment before he felt a small buzz in his mind. It was the alpha's call. He was drawn toward it, to help the alpha get out of trouble. He screeched and started winging way quickly across the sky to help his alpha.

"Woah!" Hiccup was nearly thrown from the saddle when Toothless lurched forward. The dragon roared and flared his wings, and was blown back a little. Once he slowed to a stop, Toothless quickly resumed flapping and hovered in the air. "Sorry, bud. We just can't burst in there and give them all heart attacks. We need a plan. It's going to be a day soon, so we need to be flying very high so that anyone that looks up will only think it's a bird flying by and not a giant night fury. Maybe we should just find some spot to rest and wait till night."

Toothless growled at this.

"Toothless look, in the daytime you'd be spotted from miles away. They would shoot us down before we even got into range. But at night, you rule the skies and the enemies would only hear a whistle and then… BOOM," Hiccup made an exaggerated motion with his hands and made a weird explosion sound to imitate Toothless blowing a ship up. "If we can get enough height to dive and you have long enough to charge up a plasma blast, you could sink an entire ship with one shot. Remember when you knocked the red death off its feet with one shot?"

Toothless grumbled in agreement.

"Exactly my point. Let's just head over and then we'll deal with it from there."

Toothless picked up the mental signal again and flew off. He started off flying slower but quickly picked up speed once he felt Hiccup had adjusted to flying in the saddle again. Toothless himself had been nervous at first, and still had some lingering fear, but his instincts were able to keep them aloft and not falling to their deaths.


End file.
